A New Beginning
by insanewytch
Summary: This is a repost of my story A New Beginning, I will continue it from here


**Chapter 1: Chapter 1**

**A New Beginning**

_Summary: The events following LA redone in a AU. Starting at the time Ethan and Gwen Decide to go to LA. Theresa stays and these pick up then._

Chapter 1

Ethan and Gwen are looking for a specialist to monitor her pregnancy. They are in the living room of the Crane mansion. "There is a doctor in LA that is said to be the best" says Rebecca. "You should go and get away from Terrorsita and her brat". "Your right Mother, we should get away" Says Gwen. She turns to Ethan as he walks in the room, "Ethan we found a Specialist in LA. It would be good to go and stay in the Crane Apartments for the rest of my pregnancy". "Sure Gwen we will leave as soon as possible" says Ethan. They spend the rest of the afternoon planning their big move to LA.

Meanwhile in the Lopez-Fitzgerald household Little Ethan has been sick for the past few weeks. Theresa is worried for her son. "Mama, I am taking Little Ethan to the Specialist that is at the Hospital. Hopefully he can tell me what is wrong with him" says Theresa. "Theresa trust in god that everything will be alright" says Pilar. Theresa has decided not to go to LA with Fox and company, so she could be with her child.

At the hospital Theresa and Julian both meet with the doctor. "I afraid I have bad news, Little Ethan has a rare form of cancer," says the Doctor. "What can we do," asks Theresa. "There is nothing we can do but make him comfortable. The cancer is too advanced and he has weeks maybe months to live," replies the doctor. "Thank you," says Julian gruffly. They leave the office and Theresa picks up her son from the play area. "I can't lose my son," cries Theresa. "Neither can I," says Julian. They leave so they can inform their families. Meanwhile Ethan and Gwen have left for LA. No worries and more importantly no Theresa thinks Gwen. All Ethan is thinking is please don't let my wife lose her baby.

In LA, Fox receives the news that Little Ethan is dying. He tells Whitney and Chad and also tells them that he will go back to Harmony that night to help Theresa though these trying times. He leaves just as the Crane jet carrying Ethan and Gwen touch down. They go to the Crane apartments and are met with a solemn Chad and Whitney. They tell Ethan and Gwen the news and that Fox was here but left.

**Chapter 2: Chapter 2**

**Chapter 2 **

Fox arrives in Harmony and immediately goes to the Lopez-Fitzgerald house and rang the doorbell. Pilar answered the door. "Fox, what are you doing here. Come in" says Pilar. "Thanks, is Theresa here by any chance" replies Fox. "Yes she is. Theresa is in Little Ethan's bedroom" says Pilar, pointing to the bedrooms off the hallway from the living room.

Fox goes to Little Ethan's room and knocks softly. "Come in" says Theresa in a wary and soft voice. He enters and is met with the sight of Theresa rocking Little Ethan in a rocker in the corner of the room. "Hi Fox what are you doing back" says Theresa, "I thought you were in LA." "I came back to help you with your son" says Fox in a soft voice. "Thank you Fox that will be a big help" says Theresa.

At the mansion, Julian informs his father, Alistair, that Little Ethan was very sick. "I feared for this" says Alistair. He thinks back to the young son he lost to the disease. Julian remembers the younger brother that was only a few years younger than himself. Jacob Crane died at the age of four from the same cancer. Julian remembers how it changed his parents. How Alistair became colder and more distant with his surviving child. This particular cancer is prevalent in the Crane family. "I know Fox is back and wanting to help the child" says Alistair, shocking Julian. Why hasn't he called, thought Julian. "He is at the Lopez-Fitzgerald House as we speak" says Alistair bringing Julian out of this reverie. A change is coming thought Alistair, thinking of ways to bring his grandson Fox and Theresa together. They would make the ultimate couple.

Rebecca has been listening in on the conversation between Julian and Alistair. Good, thinks Rebecca, the little taco slut will feel pain at any cost. She runs to tell Ivy the news. Ivy is shocked, but then realizes that Theresa will never try to get Ethan from Gwen if she is with Fox. But she doesn't want Theresa with Fox either. Ivy tries to think up a plan to keep Theresa from her second born at any cost.

In LA, Gwen and Ethan settle in and absorb the news that Little Ethan is dying. They also have trouble with the news that Fox is now in Harmony to help Theresa with the difficult months ahead of her. He can't be interested in Theresa, thinks Ethan. He, Ethan, was the love of her life, no your married to Gwen thinks Ethan. If she get together with Fox than Theresa will leave Ethan alone, thinks Gwen. Just like the skank to go after a man with deep pockets, thinks Gwen also.

Whitney begins to pray for a miracle to happen and that Little Ethan will live. "I am scared Chad" says Whitney. "I know" says Chad, "The only things we can do is be there for her and pray." So they both did just that.

The next day finds Fox helping by reading to Little Ethan. Theresa leans against the door jam. "You're really good with him" she says as Little Ethan drifts off. They go to the living room with the baby monitor. "Has grandfather talked to you about heading up the fashion design department" says Fox. Theresa mulls over what Fox had just said. Three weeks ago, Alistair offered Theresa a job as a fashion designer. He told to take all the time she needed and that she would be able to work from home and take care of her son. "I think I will take the job" says Theresa. "Resa that's great" Says an excited Fox, "Since I am going to be working on the business side and you on the design side we will be unstoppable."

Soon all will change.

**Chapter 3: Chapter 3**

**Chapter 3**

The next day in LA, Gwen is in the hospital. Ethan is with her, but he wishes he was elsewhere. "I am glad that we are here," says Gwen. "So am I," says Ethan. I hope everything is okay with Theresa thinks Ethan.

The doctor arrives. "Hello there, Mr. and Mrs. Winthrop. How are we today?" says the doctor. Fine they answer. "I'll just take a look and see how the baby's doing," says the Doctor. The doctor then proceeds to checkout Gwen and the baby. "Your pressure is still a little high" says the doctor. "We'll give you something to bring it down." "Thank you" replies Gwen. She then goes to rest as she and Ethan get lost in their thoughts.

In Harmony, Theresa and Fox begin working together. They work from Theresa's home so she can take care of her son with Fox's help. Fox is working on getting Theresa a fashion show in New York and Theresa is working on her first collection. They have also hired Jessica to be Theresa's assistant part-time for now. Just then the hear Little Ethan through the baby monitor. Theresa goes and checks on him. "What's wrong my little guy," says Theresa. She then looks at the clock and sees it is time for so more meds for the child. She gives him the medication and rocks him to sleep. Theresa then rejoins Jessica and Fox in the living room

"How is he" asks Fox. "Just needed his meds" replies Theresa. They get back to work. Thus begins the pattern for the next several weeks. Soon Little Ethan is too sick to eat and has a few days left. While Gwen's pressure doesn't come down and in the middle of the night she awakens with labor pains. The doctor does all he can but the baby is stillborn. Little Ethan passes away in his sleep the same night.

Theresa awakens with a eerie feeling that something bad has happened. She goes to check on Little Ethan and finds him not breathing. She calls 911 and tries CPR. The paramedics come and pronounce him dead. Theresa breaks down and Pilar who woke when Theresa did, calls Fox and tells him the grim news. Fox calls Whitney and Chad and tells them the news and finds out that Gwen lost her baby as well. What they don't tell him that Gwen now blames Theresa for the loss of her baby. The paramedics take Little Ethan's body to the morgue.

Dr. Russell is called to sedate Theresa because she is hysterical over the loss of her son. Fox is beside himself. He worries for Theresa and is sadden over the loss of Little Ethan. He calls Julian and tell him the news. Julian is beside himself, he really cared for Little Ethan, even though he didn't show it. Julian tells Rebecca and Ivy the news. They have already heard that Gwen lost her baby and they both blame Theresa. They are somewhat glad that Theresa lost Ethan Martin. They feel that God was evening the score. They were also glad that Theresa can't use her son to try to take Ethan from Gwen anymore.

While Gwen awaits to be released from the hospital, Ethan begins to plan his daughter's funeral. While Fox, because Theresa is catatonic with grief, starts to make Ethan Martin's funeral arrangements. "I hope that Theresa gets better," says Fox to Pilar, "I can't imagine what she's going through." "I would never wish this for my daughter," says Pilar. Meanwhile, Alistair hears that Ethan Martin has died from his supposed eyes and ears around Harmony. He also finds out that Gwen lost her child and blames Theresa. He makes a promise that Rebecca, Gwen and Ivy cannot hurt Theresa again. Alistair also finds out that Fox is right by Theresa's side throughout this time and he vows to bring Theresa and Fox together by any means necessary.

Soon Gwen comes back to Harmony and then things will so change.

**Chapter 4: Chapter 4**

**Chapter 4**

Three days after being released from the hospital, Gwen and Ethan pack and fly home to Harmony. They are greeted at the airport by Rebecca and Ivy. "My poor daughter", says Rebecca embracing Gwen. "I miss her" says Gwen. "Well Julian didn't come. He was to busy going to Ethan Martin's funeral", says Ivy. "Yeah Ethan Martin died recently," says Ethan. All the while thinking I should comfort Theresa. They get in the limo and go to the mansion. Ethan says he wants to go to the funeral and pay his respects to Ethan Martin.

At the church, the Lopez-Fitzgerald family their friends and Julian gather to say goodbye to Little Ethan. Theresa is silent with tears streaming down her face as she looks at the tiny coffin. Fox is right beside her. Whitney and Chad, who came back to Harmony a few days ago, come up to Theresa and say their condolences. After a while Ethan and Gwen, who refused to let Ethan come alone, arrive at the funeral. Ethan sees a crying Theresa being comforted by Fox and he goes up to her. But not after Pilar say "Don't upset her Ethan or you Gwen". Gwen then tells Pilar after Ethan leaves that Theresa is responsible for the death of her daughter. Pilar scoffs and then tells Gwen that Theresa wasn't even in LA. How could she be responsible for Sarah's death.

Inside Gwen is seething she not only has to bury Sarah but she has to wait since Alistair has taken the date she wanted. Meanwhile, Ethan approaches Theresa. "I am so sorry," says Ethan. Theresa just stares ahead not even seeing Ethan. Fox asks his half-brother to step aside and talk to him. "I know that Theresa would appreciate you being here if she could" says Fox. "Is she okay?" says Ethan. "You know how it feels to lose a child, I sorry for you loss by the way, she has shut down to protect herself" says Fox, both of them looking at Theresa. "I gotta get back to Gwen" says Ethan as he walks away hoping that Fox isn't trying to get Theresa for himself. When he gets back to where Gwen and Pilar are he notices that Pilar is very angry. Pilar says hello and then walks away.

"What were you two talking about" asks Ethan. "Oh how sorry we are that Theresa loss Little Ethan" replies Gwen covering up the fact that she is angry to even be there and that people seem to be taking Theresa's side. "Well we should leave you need to rest" says Ethan. They leave just as they lower Ethan Martin's coffin into the ground. Theresa collapses graveside. Fox picks her up and takes her home. He stays the night with her, holding her throughout the night as she cries herself to sleep.

The next day they have Sarah's funeral. Everyone but Theresa and Fox are there. There are no theatrics at this one. Though Rebecca sobs loudly at the burial. At the Lopez-Fitzgerald house Fox finds Gwen's wedding ring that Rebecca planted. He calls Whitney and has her return it to Gwen. Rebecca's plan to make Theresa look bad fails as Gwen scrambles to explain why it was there in the first place.

In the following weeks Theresa seeks counseling to deal with losing Ethan Martin. While Ivy, Rebecca and Gwen tell anyone who will listen that Theresa is responsible for the death of Sarah. They are the only ones who believe that. They believe that if Theresa had left Ethan alone then Gwen wouldn't have had to worry about her blood pressure or stress level in the first place. Sarah would be here and not in the ground.

During this time, Fox and Theresa's relationship gets closer and stronger. They begin to date. Jessica sees how happy this is making Theresa and helps the relationship along. While Ethan and Gwen begin trying for a baby they go through fertility treatments and in vitro. Each time with the same result, they either lose the baby or the treatments fail. As this happens Gwen's blaming of Theresa, which now she blames for the failures in conceiving, makes Ethan upset. Even Sheridan is getting fed-up with her.

Ethan and Gwen meet with the fertility doctor to find the outcome of tests. "I'm afraid I have bad news," he says, "you cannot carry a child, you are barren" Gwen and Ethan gasps as the implications crash down on them. "You have only one option I'm afraid, that is surrogacy" says the doctor. So Ethan and Gwen go home and discuss whether or not to try a surrogate. Gwen is adamant about doing it and Ivy and Rebecca convince Ethan to try it. They begin to search for a surrogate to carry their baby.

Just then there is a knock on the mansion door.

**Chapter 5: Chapter 5**

**Chapter 5**

_I don't own so don't sue._

There is a knock on the mansion door. The maid opens the door. "Is Gwen Winthrop here?" says a man. "Mrs. Winthrop, there is someone at the door for you." says the maid. "Yes, I am Gwen Winthrop." She says to the man. "You have been served. So have Mrs. Crane and Ms. Ivy Winthrop." says the man. "What" yells Gwen. Her mother and mother-in-law have joined her. They all stood angrily glaring at the process server. Who is suing me thinks Gwen. She looks at the paper and screams the name of the one she loathes, Theresa.

At the Lopez-Fitzgerald home Theresa and Jessica have been hard at work. They are gearing up for their first big fashion show. They are also talking about Theresa's growing relationship with Fox. "It has been so great" says Theresa, "He has been a rock though out this time, slow and patient." "I know, you two seem perfect for each other" says Jessica. Theresa tells Jessica that she is suing Gwen, Rebecca, and Ivy for slander and defamation. Jessica tells her good luck and that she supports Theresa in her case.

When Ethan arrives home at the mansion, he is greeted by the fury of his wife, mother, and mother-in-law. "Look at this Ethan," screeches Gwen as she shoves the court papers into his hands, "that bitch is suing us, who does she thinks she is?" "Gwen, she claims she has proof and you are the only three that believe that she is responsible for Sarah's death?" says Ethan. Why can't you just move on, thinks Ethan. "She won't win will she Ethan" asks Gwen. "No Gwen" says a resigned Ethan.

Meanwhile at the Bennett household, Sam is getting ready for work and Grace is getting ready for the day. They get a call from Ethan, who tells them that Theresa is suing Gwen, her mother and his mother. They say they understand and are siding with Theresa. This angers Gwen who is listening in on the call. He hangs up after saying goodbye and that they will be coming for thanksgiving. The Russell's, the Bennett's and the Lopez-Fitzgerald's are having a joint meal this year. Gwen is thinking of ways to get people to her side in the lawsuit.

Fox arrives at Theresa's house just as Jessica is leaving. "Bye Jess see you around," says Fox. "Bye Fox, catch ya later" says Jessica. She continues to her house just next door. "Hi Fox, how are you baby" says Theresa coming out of the kitchen. "Hi love, better now that you're here," flirts Fox. They discuss their plans for thanksgiving and that night. They are going to the Blue Note. She also tells him that the papers have been served to the bitchy trio. Fox is worried about what Gwen would do. To him, she hasn't seemed the most stable person.

Alistair is drinking in his study. He is worried about the lawsuit too. He wants to hurry things along and is coming up with several plans. But first he must make sure that Gwen is taken down a peg or two along with her mother and Ivy. Those three have been thorns in his side for ages. He needs Theresa in the family and they won't stand in the way any longer. He calls Julian and tells Julian that he will be attending the three family thanksgiving on Alistair's behalf. Julian is to report any happenings back to his father.

**Chapter 6: Chapter 6**

**Chapter 6**

The weeks passed and Thanksgiving was here. The court hearing for Theresa's lawsuit was coming closer and Gwen was determined not to let Theresa win. She was sure that between Ethan and her mother that Theresa will lose. That she will lose big time. Rebecca learns that Judge Jacob Michaels not Judge Reily is hearing the case and is concerned. Judge Michaels is not one she can blackmail or bribe and is not on the Crane payroll. Though she is not aware of Alistair's plan for Theresa.

Gwen plans on attending the joint families Thanksgiving. She plans on giving Theresa a piece of her mind. She is sure that Theresa is just doing this for revenge. Ethan is going just to see Theresa. He is hoping for some time alone with her. HE wants to convince her to end her relationship with Fox. Ethan is convinced that Fox is going to hurt Theresa. Soon Thanksgiving was upon them.

The morning of Thanksgiving dawned two days later. Pilar woke early that morning to start cooking, so did Theresa. She got up to help her mom. The meal was going to be eaten at the Lopez-Fitzgerald house. Everyone was making something to eat. The turkey and some of the sides were being made by Pilar and Theresa, the rest of the sides and ham by Eve and the desserts by Ivy. Ethan and Gwen were bring drinks.

By 5 that afternoon all the food was done. Everyone was at the Lopez-Fitzgerald house to eat. They said grace and started eating. Rebecca was insulting everyone and Gwen was glaring at Theresa. Ethan kept trying to get Theresa alone and Julian looked like he wanted the ground to sallow him whole. Theresa and Fox and her family kept up a lively conversation with their other guests. After dinner, Fox announced that he had something to ask.

"Theresa, I love you and can't imagine my life without you in it. So I have a big question to ask. Will you do me the honor of becoming my wife" asks Fox. "Oh Fox I would love to become your wife" says Theresa. Everyone congratulates them. Ethan is crushed. Gwen is fuming. She thinks that Theresa is trying to get at Ethan. Julian just sits there shocked and Rebecca is fuming. She is convinced that since Fox is Alistair's favorite then she will try to get him on her side. Ivy is sickened that Theresa has gotten her claws into another one of her sons. She is trying to come up with a plan to split up the happy couple.

Later that night at the mansion Julian goes to his study to give a full report to his father. He tells Alistair of the engagement and the lawsuit. Alistair was ecstatic at the news that Fox and Theresa were to be married. He knows that Gwen will not win the lawsuit. He has given Theresa the security camera footage. It showed what really happened that day in LA.

Meanwhile elsewhere in the mansion Rebecca and Ivy were discussing what happened at Thanksgiving dinner. Ivy was furious. She had a feeling that Fox wasn't going to defend her in the lawsuit. Rebecca was determined not to let Theresa take her place in the Crane Family. Gwen and Ethan were in their rooms having quite an argument. She had saw the looks he gave Theresa all night and was not happy. He was trying to talk to Gwen and tell her she had it all wrong. He merely trying to stop Theresa from getting hurt. Rebecca and Ivy hear Ethan and Gwen's argument. They go and try to end it. The next week was the date for the court hearing for the lawsuit.

Soon it was the day of the court hearing. Ethan and Gwen enter the courtroom and see Theresa and Fox there with her new lawyer, Joseph Meyers. Ethan was jealous that it was Fox comforting Theresa instead of him and Gwen was furious that Ethan was still in love with Theresa. The bailiff called the courtroom to order and the judge come into the courtroom. They then all took their seats. Judge Michaels then set forth the rules of the court and had Meyers, as the representative of the plaintiff, go first. He start out be laying out the facts of the case. He showed how Theresa never went to Los Angeles first without prior knowledge that Ethan and Gwen would be going. He submitted into evidence the security footage showing the Crane Apartments on the day in question. He then pointed out that the only person responsible for Sarah's life was Gwen. Then after questions to his client from the judge and Ethan he rested. Then it was Ethan turn

Ethan tried to say that Theresa stalked himself and Gwen many times but Meyers objected and it was sustained. He then tried to say Theresa attacked Gwen over and over again, Meyers object agian. The judge also sustained that. Then after questions from the judge and Meyers to Gwen he also rested. The judge then retired to consider all the evidence and render the verdict. They waited for about two hours until the bailiff called them back and said the judge has come to a decision.

"I have made a decision in this case. It is in an informed opinion that I make this decision and I will let this be known now. That this is final and I will not have any outbursts in my courtroom. I decision is as follows, in the matter of Lopez-Fitzgerald vs. Winthrop, I find in favor of Ms. Lopez-Fitzgerald. She has proved her case with a pronderence of evidence, we are adjourned" says Judge Michaels. Gwen was livid. She couldn't believe that Theresa won. This couldn't be happening. Ethan knew that Gwen was going to go ballistic. He knew that Gwen would be believing that Theresa somehow got the judge to rule in her favor.

Theresa was relieved. She won, she was vindicated. Now the world knew she didn't kill Sarah. She and Fox hugged. They left with Meyers to tell their family. Pilar was grateful that the judge ruled in Theresa favor. She had been praying night and day. Luis was worried that Gwen would try something else to hurt his sister. Sheridan was torn between her best friend and her sister-in-law. Miguel had left town with Charity when it was proven that he wasn't Maria's father. Paloma was still in Mexico but she was happy for her sister. She planned on coming for her sister's wedding.

Sam was disappointed in Ethan. It seem to him that Ethan just wanted to hurt Theresa. He just seem to be doing Gwen's bidding. Grace and Sam haven't talked since she left with David and John, her first husband and son. Sam was grateful to Theresa for her help with Jessica. She has kept Jessica on the right path with hiring her to work with her. Sam and Ivy were not together because she would not leave well enough alone.

Eve has been worried for Theresa. With the stress of losing her son and the blame put on her from Ivy, Gwen and Rebecca, Eve worries that Theresa might not cope with it all. Eve remembers losing her own child all those years ago. She knows what Theresa is going through with losing a child. She understands Gwen wanting to blame someone, but to spew such hatred is beyond her understanding. T.C. wonders what Eve is thinking about when she gets a sad, faraway look in her eyes when discussing Theresa or Gwen these days.

The next few weeks after the court case Theresa and Fox plan their wedding. Fox wants no expense spared. Theresa was busy designing her wedding dress and planning the ceremony. They were meeting with Father Lonogain for pre-martial counseling. Theresa had her bridesmaids. Whitney was going to be her maid of honor. Jessica, Paloma, and Sheridan her other bridesmaids. Fox had his groomsmen. Chad was going to be his best man. Dylan, Luis and Sam his groomsmen.

Gwen and Ethan continues their search for a surrogate. They interview many different women. They finally decide on a lady by the name of Christy Wells. They plan on doing the IVF in six weeks. Meanwhile, Ethan is becoming increasing distracted at work. Alistair is now having people watch him at work and check his work. If a mistake that hadn't been caught, went through it would have cost the company millions.

Julian was being given busy work. After finding out that his and Eve's son did in deed die, he hasn't felt up to doing much. Rebecca has been trying to get him to fire Theresa or Fox but he has tried to explain to her that his father hired them and only his father can fire them. So things at the mansion have been real bad, what with his ex-wife, his wife, his ex-son and his wife all living there. Julian has felt like he can't breathe.

The weeks pass and winter comes to Harmony. Christmas rolls around and all of Harmony is deck out for the season. The town gathers for the wedding of the century. Theresa and Fox plan to marry on Christmas Eve. Theresa's family and Fox's gather at the church to witness the happy couple say their vows. Theresa walks down the aisle on Luis's arm. When they reached the front of the church Theresa joined hands with Fox and Luis joined the other groomsmen. They said their vows. They pledged to love and cherish. In sickness and in health, as long as they both shall live. Alistair was beaming from the back of the church. The priest ask if anyone had any objections that they should speak then or forever hold their peace. Ethan wanted to object but Alistair had security tight around him, Gwen, Ivy, and Rebecca. They couldn't object if their lives depended on it. The couple kissed and then proceeded down the aisle to their waiting limo.

The wedding reception was a hit. Everyone was having a good time but The group from the mansion. Ethan was jealous that his playboy half-brother got the girl that still had his heart. Gwen was furious that Ethan was still in love with that skank Theresa. Rebecca was convinced that Theresa was planning to hurt her daughter somehow. Ivy couldn't stand the thought that she was Theresa mother-in-law now. Julian was wishing for a second chance with Eve, he was jealous that Theresa had a second chance at love. Theresa and Fox just ignored them as they celebrated their love. They shared their first dance as man and wife, she threw her bouquet, and he tossed the garter. Chad and Whitney caught them respectively. The party lasted long after the couple left for their honeymoon.

The next few weeks passed and it was time for Ethan and Gwen's first attempt at surrogacy. They had already had embryos ready to go. They had a limited number of embryos prepared. They go to the hospital for the first try.

**Chapter 7: Chapter 7**

**Chapter 7**

Fox and Theresa returned from their honeymoon. They settled into life as newlyweds. Both returned to work. Their friends threw a house warming party for them. Theresa visited her son grave and told him all that happened since she was last there. She returned to their house and Fox told her that Alistair was having a big meeting the next day at the office. Everyone was to be in attendance.

At the mansion, Ethan and Gwen were arguing again. They just learned of another failed IVF with their surrogate. They were told that there was only one more chance left, after that they had no more viable embryos left. If it didn't take this time they would have to take a different route to parenthood. Ethan just wanted to spare themselves anymore pain and stop any further procedures. Gwen wanted to try one more time. She felt that she will get a child this time. Rebecca tried to interfere earlier but was told to stay out. Ethan also has to worry about work. He is concerned about the big meeting. Alistair has told him big changes are coming and that he will find the meeting interesting. Gwen wins the argument.

The next day at Crane Industries, The heads of all the departments are present. They are awaiting the arrival of Alistair Crane. He plans something big for this meeting. He arrives and calls the meeting to order. The heads present their parts and then it is Alistair's turn. He starts by telling everyone that it is a time for new beginnings and as such it is time for new blood. He then singles Ethan out by saying "Mr. Winthrop I am afraid you are fired please clean out your things." Ethan is stunned. So is everyone else. Ethan is sure that Fox is behind this. What is he going to tell Gwen, his mother or his mother-in-law? The only thing he can do is go clean out his office.

Theresa and Fox follow Alistair into his private office. They want to ask him why he fired Ethan. Once the door was closed they asked the question that was on everybody's mind. "Why did you fire Ethan Grandfather" asks Fox. "He was beginning to cost me money. He was making mistakes and concerning himself with things that he shouldn't" said Alistair. "But fir him, couldn't have you just demoted him" says Theresa. "No, if he was slipping now he would still be slipping" says Alistair. They talk some more before leaving and continuing the workday.

Ethan, meanwhile, cleans out his office. He is fuming. Losing his job like this, the public humiliation. He blamed Fox. Ethan thought Fox was trying to keep him away from Theresa because Fox knew that he could get her to come back to him. He worried about what Gwen, her mother and his mother would do. He finished and went to the mansion. At the mansion Gwen and Rebecca were talking in the living room. They were discussing the surrogacy and the failed IVFs. Just then Ethan came into the living room. They asked why he was there during the day and he told them what happened at the meeting. Ethan told them of how he was fired and humiliated in front of everyone. Gwen immediately blamed Theresa and said that she had to have told Alistair to fire him. That Theresa was still angry that Ethan was with Gwen and staying with Gwen instead of being with her.

They told Ivy when she got home. She was furious. She agreed with Gwen about Theresa. "She had my son fired" rants Ivy. She and Rebecca are at the mansion, fuming at the recent turn of events. They are trying to come up with a plan to get Ethan his job back.

The final attempt at surrogacy for Ethan and Gwen was scheduled in a week. The next week went by fast. Gwen confronted Theresa with the fact Ethan was fired. Theresa replied "Alistair fired him, not me, take your complaints up with him" and then walked away. Theresa was feeling rundown and sick in the mornings. So on the same day that Gwen's final attempt at IVF, Theresa made an appointment to see her doctor.

The day of the IVF attempt arrived and Ethan and Gwen were at the hospital bright and early. But there were complications. Someone attacked their surrogate and took her place. They realize this and lock down the hospital. Theresa had just arrived when they did this. Gwen sees her come into the lobby and starts screaming at Theresa. "You did this you stole my embyros" screams Gwen as Ethan and Eve hold her back from attacking Theresa. "I just got here, what's going on, what's happened" asks Theresa. "Oh don't play coy Theresa you know what we mean" says Gwen. They continue to argue for a few more minutes then Theresa starts to feel light headed and faints. Eve revives Theresa and Fox shows up. He excuses them to go to Theresa's appointment.

The doctor examines Theresa and performs a few tests. She tells them she suspects that Theresa is pregnant. They decided to wait for the results of the tests to tell anyone. But Rebecca overhears and tells Gwen that Theresa is having her child. Gwen says it is too early to tell and Rebecca replies that it doesn't matter the child will be Ethan and Gwen no matter what.


End file.
